


Jealous

by Doublegyeoms



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marriage, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublegyeoms/pseuds/Doublegyeoms
Summary: Jinyoung is jealous but knows that he has no right to be, no matter how much it hurts. Because he is nothing but the best friend whose always there for him.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Jealous by Nina for making me write this mess. :(((((( This shit hurts so much it makes me hesitate on whether i should post it or not because damn.. i don't want to make someone else sad because of this shit but hey, we all love a dose of angst every now and then (by now and then i mean everyday because my middle name is angst yes thank you very much) slkhfskdfhlaskdfhksjfhs
> 
> Anywaysssssss, hope you guys enjoy this (please don't kill me istg i hate myself already for writing this down)
> 
> PLEASE LISTEN TO 'JEALOUS BY NINA' FOR FULL MAXIMUM HURT EFFECT!!!!
> 
> \- I'M (ABOUT TO YEET MYSELF) OUT!

“What are you doing, hiding here by yourself?” Jinyoung looked at the mirror that was directed at the door of the room he was in. He gave out a delicate smile before raising one eyebrow. Staring at the man that was standing by the door, a teasing smile plastered on his face.

“Missed me already?” He teased, watching the man walked closer to him- stopping a few steps behind jinyoung who kept his eyes locked with his.

“You look great.” Jinyoung inwardly smile at the soft words being told to him as he turned to look at the smiling elder. He looks… so _unreal._ From his wavy black mullet that was swept on one side, showing off the piercing that was comfortably sitting right below his left eye, to the way he was wearing his jet-black suit and tie. He looks so painfully handsome that jinyoung would lie if he haven’t thought about jumping in and giving him a kiss. But he wouldn’t dare do that, he still has some decency left in him anyway.

“Yeah? I think you look stunning.” He cheekily replied, moving closer to fix the crooked tie the elder was sporting; ”Stunningly messy. Seriously jaebeomie-hyung, what will you do without me?”

Jaebeom chuckled at that, hand finding its way around the younger’s shoulder as he pulled him to a side hug;”Why else do you think I’m keeping you near me, jinyoungie?”

“Wow jaebeom-ssi such love you’re showing.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes despite the growing grin that was making its way to his face. Jaebeom could only laugh at his sarcasm as they moved out of the room and into the reception hall. It was bustling with people they knew- from the company and some close friends who came to witness the union of two hearts. The room was decorated the way jinyoung liked it, simple yet so elegant- he was the mind behind it anyway. From the flowers, to the smallest details, jinyoung took care of it. Jaebeom wasn’t really a fan of planning for an event so he entrusted everything to jinyoung who gladly took it, he believes in the younger’s sense of decoration after all.

“Hey! Congratulations on your wedding!” A friend of jaebeom, perhaps one from his own recording team, spoke with a smile- lifting his champagne-filled glass towards them, jaebeom waving his hand in reply with a proud grin. Jinyoung couldn’t help but to lovingly stare at him, how effortlessly he just shines among the crowd. Truly, marrying him is a very rightful move. Just look at him, he possesses everything that anyone will ever wish for, everything that jinyoung could ever hope for.

“Ah! There’s my handsome husband!”

_Everything that jinyoung could only dream of._

Jinyoung felt how jaebeom’s arm slowly let go of its hold of him, he saw the loving smile that jinyoung wished for. He saw how he didn’t hesitate to leave jinyoung’s side to walk towards his bride, his wife, the woman he vowed to love for the rest of his life.

His smile was tight and forced, awkwardly clearing his throat to move somewhere more familiar- somewhere at the corner of the lively room where he could scold at himself for even acting tough as if going there was nothing for him when in fact, it was dreadful.

 _‘This is for jaebeom-hyung. I do this for him.’_ He tried to convince himself but the moment he saw her walk down the aisle, he knew he was doomed to feel terrible. He slumped at one of the vacant seats, far from the lights and dancing, to rethink of his decisions in life.

Would it be better to leave right now? What if jaebeom looks for him? He doesn’t want to ruin one of his most special days. But at the same time, he wondered if what he’s doing is a payback for secretly loving his best friend all this years. No one could really blame him, they were inseperable and many thought that they would end up together at the end- jinyoung thought of it too. So he was really surprised the day he showed up, holding a girl’s hand with a very proud yet shy smile at his doorstep. He could still remember that day, he was woken up by the sound of his door bell ringing non-stop. Groggily standing up from his wonderful dream, cursing as he opened the door on a full-swing.

_‘Hi. Wrong timing?’_

He swore he feel embarrassed every time he remembers that moment; He looked like a mess in front of jaebeom’s girlfriend. He was wearing a pajama with teddy bears on them, his face swollen from the late ramyeon midnight snack and his probably dried trace of drool and messy hair. But during that moment, all he could think of was _‘he has a **girlfriend** **…’**_

Jinyoung let out a long sigh, massaging his throbbing temple as he looked at the glasses of champagne and red wine on his table. He didn’t notice how much alcohol he has been drinking, all the thinking must’ve numb his senses that he kept on reaching out for a glass whenever a waiter walks by. By the time his table was mostly occupied with empty glasses of alcohol, he felt light and wobbly. And although he still has most of his consciousness intact, his body was otherwise as he stumbled to the next person standing near him.

“Whoa hyung. Are you okay?” Jinyoung heard him, or at least that’s what he thinks he heard as he looked up at the person who was holding him by the waist. He giggled, eyes crinkling as he wrapped both arms around the man who only let out a low surprised noise- clearly taken aback by the sudden gesture from the drunk jinyoung.

“I’m more than fiiiiiine! I’m haaaaapppyyyyy!” Jinyoung giggled as he snuggled closer to the man who was nervously laughing whilst looking around them awkwardly.

“Jinyoung-hyung I think you’re drunk.”

“NONSENSE! THE GREAT JINYOUNG DOESN’T GET DRUNK!” The man flinched at the sudden yell, earning a few look from the guests. Jinyoung's conscience knew that he was far too drunk by the way he is speaking and the buzzing in his head didn't help either but hey, he has every right to act out right now- he's hurting and the only way to numb the pain is to drink it all away, something that he had learned from all the fail attempts of confessing to jaebeom for years of knowing him.

“Holy shit hyung, you’re clearly more drunk than ever.”

“Youngjae that’s not how you talk to your precious hyung. I didn’t teach you to curse so no **fucking** cursing.” Jinyoung slurred as he poked youngjae’s chest with his index finger, glaring at him with unfocused eyes. Youngjae could only sigh as he keep jinyoung from falling face first on the ground, opting to wrap his own hands around his waist for keep him balanced— as awkward as he felt like, youngjae wouldn't want his hyung kissing the ground on an occasion they both surely remember.

“Youngjae-ssi…” He heard jinyoung whispered, soft blurry eyes staring back at him, cheeks dusted with pink hues and chapped plump lips. Even with this look, his hyung still looks beautiful.

“Yes hyung?”

“Are you sick?”

“what?”

“You’re red.”

Youngjae’s eyes went wide as he felt the blood rush to his face. Of course he’s blushing, holding jinyoung like this, face closer than ever, he couldn’t help but to admire his beauty more.

“N-no hyung. I’m just.. it’s just hot.”

“Hot? Oh no. we should do something about it.”Jinyoung softly gasped as his long delicate fingers found its way to youngjae’s neatly buttoned long sleeves. Youngjae let out a squeak as he moved jinyoung’s fingers away from his shirt, blushing furiously as he drag his wobbly drunk hyung outside for fresh air.

"Yah! Youngjae-ssi where are you taking me?!" He heard him whine but purposely ignored it as he could still feel the burning of his face from the incident earlier.

 _‘That was a close call.’_ He thought to himself as he assisted the drowsy man towards a wooden bench, sighing in relief as he sat next to him.

"Take a rest, hyung. Fresh air can make you sober up even just a little." He spoke. He was about to stand up to grab a bottle of water from a vending machine he saw on the way when he heard jinyoung whispered.

“So cold…” Youngjae glanced beside him, seeing how the light from the lamp post beside the bench glow on his skin— doing a little dance across his already flushed cheeks. He didn’t missed the sadness in his tone nor the regret in his eyes as he looked straight ahead; his expression remained calm, almost blank, but his eyes told youngjae otherwise.

 _‘ah.. he’s done with the flirting stage of drunkness. He’s now emotional.’_ Youngjae thought to himself as he turned his body to face jinyoung fully. He was silent and he knew why. As much as he loves seeing this side of jinyoung, the childish and stubbornly adorable drunk, he hates how it's because of something he had no power over. This occasion must’ve hurt him a lot after all. 

“It’s so cold…” He heard him whisper again, his breath visible as the smoke comes out of his lips every time he speaks.

“Do you… want to go inside instead?”

“I don’t understand. How is it that it’s warm just a few hours ago, when the sun was up. But now it feels so cold under the moonlight..." Jinyoung spoke, closing his eyes as he feels the cold wind brushing his face.

**_"Just how is it that this weather knows how I feel?”_ **

“Jinyoung-hyung…”

“it must be because it pities me. Trying to fit myself in a picture that I am not meant to be in.” Jinyoung chuckled sadly as youngjae frowned. Of all the things he hate about his hyung, it’s how he looks down on himself. He always does this, making himself small. Thinking that he's worthless and useless when in fact he is more than enough to keep youngjae happy, to keep anyone he loves happy.

“Let me take you home, hyung.” He spoke as jinyoung looked at him with a light smile.

“it’s okay youngjae-ah. Jaebeom-hyung might look for me. He might… _he **might** need me here.”_

“Hyung please.. You’re only hurting yourself by staying here. Let me l-“

“Youngjae-ah.” Youngjae froze as he looked behind them, seeing two man walking towards their direction, one of which shaking his head 'no'.

“Mark-hyung.. seunie-hyung..” Youngjae announced as they reached them. Jackson only placed a hand on his shoulder while mark crouched down to meet jinyoung’s watery eyes. Youngjae watched as mark reached out to cup jinyoung’s face, no words were being said but it felt like they were having a conversation. It broke his heart when quiet sobs erupted from jinyoung’s quivering lips. He wanted nothing more than to carry jinyoung out of this pain he was giving himself but the firm squeeze from Jackson kept him from moving.

“It’s okay nyoungie.. it’s okay… cry all you want baby.” Mark muttered under his breath as he wipe the tears from the younger’s face. They all knew that jinyoung didn’t want to go here, he didn’t even want to talk to any of them but he did, _all for jaebeom’s sake._

_**He loves him that much that he’s willing to hurt himself just to make him happy.** _

“Hyungs!” Yugyeom’s shout earned two pair of eyes as he ran towards them almost breathless.

“it’s time for the speech. Bammie's already giving his.” He told them, not missing the sobs from jinyoung. He gave them a look, worried if jinyoung can still go inside in this state.

“Yugyeom, seunie, youngjae. You guys go inside. I’m going to take care of jinyoung. We’ll be right behind you after 5 minutes.” Mark informed them as the two nodded, youngjae giving mark a hesitant glance that the elder acknowledged; “He’ll be fine, youngjae-ah. I promise.”

With a sigh of defeat, youngjae follow his two members inside the venue, glancing back once at the bench before entering the function hall where they held the wedding reception.

“Don’t worry youngjae-ah. Mark-hyung will take care of jinyoungie.” Jackson whispered as he gave the younger a soft pat on the shoulder and a small smile. He wondered if things could’ve went a _different_ way if jinyoung told jaebeom how he feels. Would they end up like mark and Jackson who are engage? Like bambam and yugyeom who are dating? Or maybe… just maybe… if he himself act up to his feelings and told jinyoung how he feels, would they be just like them too? Will they all be happy? Will jinyoung be happy? he wonders.

It was all white noise for youngjae, the speeches, the crowd, the background music— he was too occupied with jinyoung’s well-being to even realize that it was time for him to give the speech. He returned to his senses when bambam nudge him on the side, pointing at the mic that was being given to him by the MC. He stood up and smiled, hearing the applaud and whistles from the lively crowd. He glanced at the newly wedded couple before speaking;

“I never would’ve thought that I’ll do this sooner and for jaebeom-hyung first. I wasn’t really expecting him to just show up one day with a girl right next to him. He’s the hyung who showed no interest at girls among us all anyway, always focus on work and… other things..” Youngjae spoke, chuckling at his own words as jaebeom scratched his nape in embarrassment. “I hope that you live a happy married life and that you keep the love from growing because…” youngjae stopped from speaking as soon as he spotted jinyoung and mark from the crowd. His eyes were still a bit puffy but it wasn’t as obvious as it did before. He locked gaze with jinyoung, his lips acting first before his mind as he let out the words; “ _ **because there are people who wished to find love like you did but**_ **_f_** _ **ailed.** ”_

Bambam and yugyeom gave each other a knowing look before turning to face where youngjae was looking, sure enough; jinyoung was there. It’s not news to them, about the complicated relationship between the three. Youngjae liking jinyoung, jinyoung loving jaebeom, jaebeom marrying some girl he said he loves. They were so sure that jinyoung and jaebeom would end up together with the way they act around each other— it was too domestic at times that they were shocked to hear about jaebeom having a girlfriend who is now his wife. They knew jinyoung took the news hard but they also knew that youngjae took it harder, knowing that even if jaebeom is bound to marry a girl, jinyoung still loves him no less.

“Thank you Youngjae-ss for that lovely speech. Okay, now let’s hear it from the best man himself, Park Jinyoung.”

Because that’s how jinyoung is, _selfless_ and _martyr._

They all watched as he stepped on the center stage, a full smile so painful to watch when knowing what lies behind it. He took the mic, breathe in and out before looking at jaebeom with the same loving eyes from years before. the same loving eyes they all knew he will still give for years to come, albeit now only from a distance; only from afar.

“Hyung. I’m happy… I’m happy that after all the years of looking for someone. You finally found **her.** After searching for that special someone, finally, you have met her. I remember telling you before, that love comes when we least expect it. And clearly no one expected the news when you introduced her to us. But we are all happy nonetheless, to know that there’s someone who will love you, who will support you, who will take care of your clumsy ass, who will laugh at your corny jokes, who will be patient with your childish antics and mood swings. I’m happy that you met someone who vows to love you as much as you love her. I wish that your journey together will be full of flowery paths, and that no matter the struggles you face in your marriage, you keep on holding onto each other’s hand and heart. _**I’m jealous**_ , honestly..” Jinyoung chuckled, clutching the mic in his hand as he smiled at jaebeom; “I’m jealous of how you two found each other. To the lovely bride, please cherish our jaebeomie-hyung. He can get a handful at times but he is very loving and protective always. I’m sure he’ll keep his vows because jaebeom-hyung is the type of person who keeps his promises. So please love him unconditionally because that’s what he deserves.” Jinyoung spoke as he gave the bride a smile who in return smiled back.

“Jaebeom-hyung, you’re now starting a new journey. And though I may not be able to be beside you all the time on this new journey, I’m relieved to know that there’s someone who will walk next to you like I did before. She’s…” Jinyoung stopped talking, keeping his stare at jaebeom who was doing the same. Jinyoung knew jaebeom must’ve felt his sadness and have read between the line as his eyes softened and his smile drops lightly. Funny, since jaebeom only noticed just when it was all too late.

It was _too late_ for them to even start something.

Jinyoung was too late, jaebeom already started something with someone else.

But that’s okay. **_It’s okay._**

Because Jinyoung will forever be there for jaebeom whenever he needs him.

But unlike before, she is there to take his place beside him.

She’s keeping the place jinyoung wished he had.

A place beside jaebeom; _whenever, wherever._

So with a soft voice, jinyoung voiced out his thoughts.

.

.

.

_**“She’s a very very lucky girl.”** _


	2. Found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHH IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I POSTED HERE SO I'M SORRY IF IT'S UGLE BUT HERE'S A 2YOUNG ENDGAME THANKS TO @wanggayparkgay uwu 
> 
> ENJOY!

_One day, someone will come knocking in your life just like how she did to me. When that day comes, I’ll smile and say you finally found yours._

Park Jinyoung woke up at the blaring sound of his alarm clock going off— an indication that he has yet to start another day. He stayed there for a while just like how he always does every time he wakes up; just staring blankly into oblivion as he let his mind process and his eyes adjust.

_Ah, another day._

The routine was basically just him doing his daily cycles; Waking up, letting his mind wander for a while, rinse his face, drink a glass of water, cook breakfast, wash the dishes, take a bath and then go out to have a walk before returning for lunch. By then he’ll sleep it of until it’s dinner time and the cycle goes over.

The team has been on hiatus ever since the wedding; one year had passed and still no sign of the group’s comeback. At first it terrified him; years of spending time with them and then all at once disappearing. But now that he had thought about it, he knew one way or another; the group will have to face the inevitable— and that is this or worse. He looked up at the blue sky, clouds forming objects of different meanings— some looked like rabbits, some looked like dogs while others look abstract. He smiled to himself— it’s been nice going out without being mobbed. Perhaps choosing to lay low on a rural area was a nice decision after all.

Indeed it was, albeit the lack of loud honking and the flashy streetlights, it was refreshing and calm— the type of life he had envision together with his hyung long time ago. Jinyoung pursed his lips, shaking his head before he started jogging once more. Sometimes, when he let his mind wander a little further, the future he had envision with jaebeom floods his thought. Like how nice it’ll be if he’s with him now, just them walking, talking about anything under the sun. They bicker, fight but then they’ll make up before the day ends.

It sounded nice, _that_ life with jaebeom.

“Ah, Jinyoung. You’re still doing it.” He chuckled to himself, stopping at a convenience store to buy a bottle of water; he had a long walk from his temporary house that his throat went dry. An image of a familiar faces caught his peripheral vision, eyes darting towards the magazine on the top shelve facing him— smiles wide and eyes twinkling. He couldn’t help but to pick it up, smiling himself as he flipped through the pages.

There they are with their wedding vows written on the corner of the magazine, wearing matching suit and ties; eyes full of love and sincerity.

‘ _THE POWER COUPLE WHO BROKE THE RULE FOR LOVE'_

_Wang Jiaer and Tuan Yien._

Not long after their hiatus, about a 6 months or so, Jackson and Mark decided to get married in a secluded area, away from everyone and everything before showing up and telling the whole world that they got married. Of course there were various of reaction, some were of disgust, some disappointed, but mostly were happy with the union of the two. It wasn’t easy for them, jinyoung knew that when he got to talk with Jackson who kept on calling him from time to time. And although jinyoung hid the fact that he’s still somewhere in korea and that no one knew where he is, Jackson insisted on calling despite jinyoung's attempt of cutting his communication with the industry and people for a while.

A total seclusion— that was what he planned, unfortunately for him; his members are quite stubborn and kept on calling. He’s somehow glad, hearing their voices, it made him feel like there’s still something that he can hold on to dearly when it comes to them. Jackson calls almost daily along with mark who are staying in china. Yugyeom calls him thrice a week to update him with his life while bambam calls twice a week to tell him about his cats and his daily life. Youngjae and Jaebeom on the other hand, has yet to send even a 'Hi' to him. Not that he blamed them, Jaebeom has a new life right now, and with a new addition to his family, of course he wouldn’t have the time to check up on jinyoung— it’s not like he has a responsibility of doing so anyway.

“Sir? Are you going to buy that?” Jinyoung snapped out of his trance, blinking before smiling sheepishly.

“Ah, yes. Yes please.”

In the end, he had bought both a bottle of water and the magazine, mindlessly walking back to the familiar path of his house for the last 12 months. He let out a sigh as soon as he arrived, choosing to plop down his couch to relax his feet before checking his phone. His socials are still there, though he haven’t been posting. Most of the fans were concerned for him, but thankfully not one have ever traced him down. He scrolled through his timeline, stopping at a picture of his dongsaeng who was busy writing a song.

Youngjae. He knew he hurt the younger that time, knew he’s still hurting him when jinyoung told him that it’s none of his business where he is going. Knew he’ll be hurting him if he tries to contact the younger. Jinyoung knows that all he did was to hurt youngjae when youngjae just wants to cheer him up.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, eyes started brimming with tears. He is really sorry, for being such a stubborn man and pushing everyone he loves away because he’s still petty over the fact that jaebeom is already married and starting a new family without him.

“I’m so sorry.” He sobbed, dropping his phone down on the carpet as he cried himself to sleep. In his dreams there they were, all smiling to him; laughing, happy. All 7 of them were enjoying their time, and then one woman came and it jaebeom, mark and jackson waved goodbye whilst yugyeom and bambam smiled before walking away. In his dreams it was dark, cold and scary. Until he appeared, smiling at him with that smile that can light up the whole world.

' _Hyung, I finally found you_.’

Jinyoung gasped as he jolted up from his sleep, sweating before finally managing to calm his heart down. He doesn’t know why he reacted that way, maybe because he saw how each of them left or maybe it was the fact that his heart his still beating loudly over the idea of youngjae finding him. He blushed, shaking his head vigorously before deciding that maybe a splash of cold water would wake up him and his senses.

_Finally found you._

“Yah, Jinyoung this is bad.” Jinyoung scold himself as he continued to splash cold water on his face. Could it be? That deep inside of his sub consciousness, he really does wish for it to happen.

Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.

How dare he wish for that and yet be afraid of it as well? How dare he think that youngjae would be idiotic as to look for him when he pushed the younger away? Just how could he wish to see him smile at him like in his dreams?

How dare he.. despite thinking he doesn’t deserve him, still he wishes for him?

Park Jinyoung flinched at the sound of soft knocks on his front door, knitting his eyebrows before wiping his face with a clean towel.

Must be one of those kids selling dried plums again.

He padded towards the door not long before he fetched some coins in his wallet. Without thinking, he swung the door open; eyes still counting on the coins in his hands.

“Umm wait I think I’m missing a—”

**_“Hyung.”_ **

Jinyoung froze in his spot, his eyes wide before they slowly raised towards the man’s relieved face.

“Y-you… H-how..” But before jinyoung could even process what was happening, he was tackled to the ground with a bear hug. He let out a yelp, thankfully landing on a soft carpet with a wince.

“YAH Y—”

“I’m glad.. God I’m so glad.” He shut his mouth close, hearing the relief in his voice, the genuine happiness, the light trembling. He couldn’t help but to feel vulnerable, sighing as his eyes glossed.

“You’re still the same as ever, Youngjae-ssi.”

Youngjae hitched a breath before snuggling closer to jinyoung, laughing softly with a nod; “Still the same me, hyung.”

Jinyoung smiled, patting youngjae's head gently; “Alright alright, let go now so we can talk, okay? Are you tired? You must be, it’s a long drive to get here.”

The younger only shook his head before reluctantly letting go of the elder, a pout forming on his face. “Not tired. Never tired, hyung.”

Jinyoung felt his heart skip a beat, laughing it off before standing; dusting off his clothes as he offered his hand towards the younger. “Come on, stand up. The couch is more comfortable than the floor.”

Youngjae smiled before accepting his hand, tightly holding it while jinyoung just raised his eyebrow in confusion; “You know you can let go right?”

“I don’t want to.”

Jinyoung was stunned at his tone, serious and unyielding as he gripped his hand firmer.

“Youngjae—”

“I don’t want to. Because you’ll run away again. 

Not now, hyung, i finally found you."

The elder just looked at him with surprised eyes, blinking whilst the younger remained staring at him with intensity. The look he was giving him unravels a new emotion inside of him— something oddly familiar yet unexpected.

“Jinyoung-ssi..” Youngjae started, both hands holding his; “ _Look at me_.”

He knew what he wanted. He knew what he meant. And he knew he was about to.

“ ** _Look at my way. Give me a chance, hyung. You can take your time, I won’t rush you or your feelings. I promise I’ll only have my eyes on you.”_**

_Perhaps.._

Perhaps it’s time to leave what is there to be left behind and hold onto what is there for him now.

_One day, someone will come knocking in your life just like how she did to me. When that day comes, I’ll smile and say you finally found yours._

Jinyoung smiled through his glossy eyes, nodding meekly before choking a soft laugh; “ ** _Mn. I’ll be in your care then youngjae-ah_**.”

He expected jaebeom's word to be metaphorical or something for the sake of literature and such.

Who would’ve thought that someone will literally come knocking?


End file.
